


Now I'm Talking to You

by baruka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Drama, Fluffy, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Millionaire!Louis, Narry brotp, OT5, and 2015 louis, but i picture beginning of 2014 harry, harry is 24, its going to be top!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is 26, louis is rich af and harry is kinda starting to get famous, musician!harry, probably some smut here and there but basically fluff, theres oops and hi i cant resist im sorry, theres zerrie, zouiam bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baruka/pseuds/baruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' family owns a hotel and doesn't fail on giving him stress. Harry is a indie musician who is starting to get somewhere. They meet when Harry trips over nothing, and Louis maybe develops a huge crush at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wanna know all about your history

Louis can already hear the shouts as the elevator doors open. He sighs and takes a moment to calm down, rushing his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath before straightening it again and stepping out. He walks towards the lobby and the shouts keep getting clearer. The lights making his head ache, the high ceilings and modern art, the crystal vases and expansive leather couches, the place he put loads of effort decorating, right now can only annoy him even more. He can spot the man right away –mid fifties probably, in tailored suits,  _classic_  – shouting at a young lady.  
  
“This is absurd! How can a 5 Star hotel have this kind of employees?!”  Louis can recognize Julia even as she has her head bowed down. The head of reception, the best the hotel has seen, working in one of the worst parts in this sector; dealing with this kind of people.  
  
“Sir, I’m profusely sorry. Let me get you –” Julia tries to speak but is interrupted again by shouts. Louis puts on his best polite smile (he could’ve done better if he got a cup of coffee before heading out) and walks towards the scene.  
  
“Hello sir, I’m Louis, manager.” He really doesn’t need to introduce himself, but that’s only polite right? “Is there anything I can do to help?” the man seems a bit taken a back, probably because he wasn’t expecting Louis himself, but the surprised expression soon fades, giving place to anger.  
  
“Yes! You can train better employees!” the man makes exasperates gestures towards Julia, Louis wants to tell him off but he has trained his self-control long enough to deal with this. “She almost spilled coffee all over me!”  _almost._ It is really annoying how rich people keep forgetting their  _servants_  are only human. Well, Louis himself is rich too, but he never treated anyone as less worthy.  
  
“I understand sir. I’m really sorry for the inconvenient, I’m sure Julia can get you a suite with better accommodations to compensate for her mistake” Louis is a professional with fake smiles, though not really great with words. After the man agrees with the offer and takes off with Julia, Louis lets himself relax. He knows there are still people watching, but right now he doesn’t really care.  
  
That’s his job really. He runs a place for rich snob people to throw their parties, hide their affairs and simply give shit to anyone that has no choice but to hear and nod. Also a place for them to just sleep sometimes. Running a hotel is not pleasant, Lois doesn’t hate it but there’s nothing to love really.   
  
He ruffs his hand through his hair again, already overtime, all he wants is drop himself in his bed and watch footie, maybe drink some whiskey, but that seems too much to ask for sometimes. He turns around and walks through the front door, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. Not for long though. Louis searches his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. The valet rushes forward and takes his keys, running off to get his car. The lad looks almost afraid of him every time and Louis doesn’t even know why. He is not scary at all, is he? He doesn’t like those cliché rich guys who say shit to their employees and just think about work and being successful. He is definitely not one of those, and he is not keen on any kind of cliché really.  
  
He lets out a puff of smoke and almost jumps out of his skin when he hears something hitting the floor. He turns to his left where the noise came from, and there is a man fetching his phone off the floor. The guy frowns at it, then looks up at Louis, his face turning into one of surprise. And Louis is pretty sure his heart stops. The man is gorgeous. His hair some messy dark curls, his cheeks red from embarrassment, his lips look so soft, his eyes a light green and he looks so beautiful Louis could stare at him for hours.  
  
“Oops” the boy says. He looks Louis in the eye and seems to freeze too.  
  
“Hi” is all Louis can manage. Don’t blame him, not every day you get to meet such gorgeous boy or man, he looks quite young but not so young as to be called a boy.  
  
Maybe he actually did stare for hours because when he snaps out someone is awkwardly coughing behind him. He reluctantly takes his gaze away from the boy and turns to see Niall –the guy who works at the bar – looking smugly at the other man.   
  
“Right” Louis mutters. His car must’ve gotten there while he was admiring, so he turns on his heel and hops on, trying  _ ~~failing~~_  not to look in the rear-view as he drives home and away from the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Louis really didn’t like cliché.   
  
*  
  
Harry is dumbfounded. That guy was so pretty he is not sure he didn’t actually hit his head when he tripped and this is all a dream. That proves to be wrong as Niall smacks his head.  
  
“Ouch” he rubs his hand in the place Niall hit.  
  
“You weren’t answering” he shrugs unapologetically “You shouldn’t have a crush on him though. I heard he bangs any bloke that crosses his path. Nothing wrong with that, but I don’t think that’s what you’re looking for mate”  
  
“Who is he?” Harry asks.  
  
“That’s my boss, Louis Tomlinson” Niall says, starting to walk away from the hotel. Harry follows.  
  
“Tomlinson, as in the owner?” Harry looks at Niall a bit confused, but the boy just nods. He should be nervous and sad because normal people don’t stand a chance with guys like that, also should’ve expected as the dude was driving an Audi R8. All Harry can say though is “So he likes guys?” and grin. Niall laughs.  
  
 *  
  
Louis shrugs his coat off, throw it at a random direction, and falls face down in his couch. He can see the staircase and the TV, he thinks about going to bed or catching up with that new spy series. Too tired though.  
  
People think when you own a hotel you work less, but actually you get to take care of even more bullshit than others. Ok, maybe he has loads more of breaks and can take a day off whenever he wants, but it’s a psychological thing. It may be easier having hundreds of employees helping you, but it’s also harder because you have hundreds of employees relying on you. Louis wonders how his mom didn’t go insane with such pressure for years. Sometimes he just wants to run.   
  
So he remembers his family is coming over tomorrow. He’ll have to hear Charlotte on about what she “heard” about Louis’ last shag and they’ll just have another fight about how he doesn’t deserve the responsibilities he has. If his fame of shagging everyone that crosses his path was true, he wouldn’t bother, there really isn’t anything wrong with shagging whoever he wants, but it’s not.

 

Last time he got laid was 4 months ago with a guy he met a few times but didn’t really like enough to remember his name.  He just doesn’t feel like doing it, with no one. Honestly he can’t remember the last time he got interested in someone, even if just for a shag. Louis is only 26, he should be going out with friends all the time and snogging people and maybe starting a serious relationship, so in a few years he gets married and doesn’t regret not doing something. In reality though, the reason Louis sometimes shows up at work with a headache and bags under his eyes is that sometimes he eats too much ice cream while watching How to Get Away with Murder, House of Cards or a random rom-com and goes to bed late.

 

Being a rich guy, Louis should really have more “fun”, and he used to, but now he is just tired. He doesn’t hate his life, he actually likes it, its just that something is lacking. He doesn’t want to go to parties, but being home doesn’t sound that good anymore. He loves travelling, but travelling with his family or friends is just routine now. So yeah, he is just really tired.  
  
Then he thinks about green eyes, ripped skinny jeans and really pink lips. Maybe one day he’ll be able to look as careless as that guy, just wear whatever he wants the way he wants, or maybe he’ll find someone who can make his heart beat so fast as it did when he saw that guy.

 

Louis’ eyelids feel heavy and he drifts off to sleep with a small smile on his face.  
  
*  
  
Waking up to the noise of a doorbell ringing is not pleasant. Louis jumps off the couch and runs to the front door, looking in the screen to find his mom waiting outside. He tries to straighten his hair with his hands and takes off his shoes, hiding them behind a plant. He thinks is a good thing he let the decorator put those in his living room. While he is unlocking the door he can already hear his sisters’ voice rambling about which shoe is prettier.  
  
“Hi mom” Louis greets when his mom steps inside, followed by Charlotte and Felicity “Hi people who have the same mother as me” Felicity smiles and runs to hug him.   
  
“Lou! Do I have a tan?” he sees his mom rolling her eyes and Felicity steps back “Mom says I don’t, but I definitely do right?” Louis rolls his eyes too but he is smiling.  
  
“No, you don’t” his mom intervenes and goes to hug him too. “Hi love, you look tired” she says looking him up and down “How have you been?”  
  
“I’m fine, just a bit tired” the response is almost automatic now. He gives her what he hopes to be a reassurance smile –yet too sleepy to know.  
  
“Is there anyone hiding in here?” Charlotte looks at him with raised eyebrows and walks into the living room, making a scene of checking the corners.  “I mean, I don’t want to open a door and have a naked guy jumping on me” Louis scoffs.  
  
“None of the guys that would be naked in my house would like to jump on you” Louis smirks when his sister shoots him a look, and starts walking towards the kitchen when he sees her opening her mouth again. “Where are all the twins?”  
  
“Dan is bringing them later” his mom says starting to follow him. Louis goes straight to the fridge, suddenly aware that he hasn’t eaten since lunch yesterday. He grabs some orange juice, setting it down in the counter and looks up to find his mom’s gentle smile. “Your sister is still young she has a lot to learn”   
  
“Yeah, not like I care about what she says anyway” and he doesn’t. He would never get offended by stuff like that, besides he grew used to it. Is just plain annoying now, so he doesn’t want to handle it anymore.  
  
Since he came out when he was 16 his sister got a bit distant, but she was still herself, still talked to him, just not about everything as she used to. When Louis went to uni he started to go to parties and have one night stands, around that time Charlotte started to avoid him. Their mother decided Louis was ready to take over the business two years ago –even with everyone telling her that  _no,_   _he wasn’t –_  and Charlotte shut him off entirely.

 

She threw her anger at him because according to her she would never be as business-smart as him, but she was still better than a  _fag_. Johannah took all her money and car until she apologized to Louis, but his mom was never good with punishments so she accepted Charlotte’s half assed apologize. Charlotte doesn’t even want to run the hotel, she just has a pride too big to ignore. But then again, he is already used to it, he doesn’t mind.  


*  
  
After spending all afternoon listening to Felicity and his mom talk about how great was California this time, Louis is happy to be able to change the subject when Daisy, Phoebe, Doris and Ernest come barging into the house. Few years ago that would mean girls all over him, poking and giggling, but now they just hug him and turn to their phone to play something. Well, the younger twins still can’t use a phone so he still has them, but he kind of misses all that energy.   
  
Louis’ house is not that much; quite big for only one person but when his family comes over it feels small. He lives at a complex and most of his neighbours have kids, or at least plans to. So he doesn’t come outside often because he can hear the children next door splashing in their pool or running around the yard. When his sisters’ chatter fills the house though, he likes to go outside and watch the sky with their voices as a background. Today is all calm, the night sky with one or other star, quite rare in London. The breeze is there but in a you-can-only-notice-if-you-try kind of way, the start of autumn weather when is starting to get cold but you don’t need to put a coat on yet. He is starting to doze off when Johannah knocks on the glass to tell him dinner is ready.  He goes inside and takes a seat at the dinner table, his sisters settling around noisily. When they’re here he forgets this is actually his house, not his family’s. He doesn’t mind.  
  
“So Louis, how are things in the hotel?” Dan asks while they start eating. Even though his mother’s new husband has nothing to do with the family business, he still shows interest in Louis’ projects and that’s something he appreciates.  
  
“Good, I’m starting a project with Liam for a charity event, so things are starting to get quite busy” Louis can see his mom smiling a bit wider at the mention of charity, she really like things like that.  
  
“Oh, Liam? Then I’m sure the event will turn out great” Dan says with a laugh. He can’t help but smile a bit. He met Liam at a BBC party few years back, they got close and Liam is one of his best mates now. Liam plans big events and Louis knows he is really good at his job.  
  
“Yes, working with Liam makes things a lot easier for me” Louis laughs.  
  
“Are you fucking Payne now?” Charlotte cuts in with a fake smile. The air seems to get colder.  
  
“Charlotte, don’t talk like that to your brother and watch your language” Johannah reprehends giving Charlotte a look. Louis sighs.  
  
“It’s true though isn’t it? He is your new toy?” Charlotte doesn’t even spare a look at their mom and just keeps looking at Louis.   
  
“You know sis, just because Liam didn’t want to fuck you doesn’t mean he is gay” Louis smirks as Charlotte jaw drops. His mom gives him a ‘ _Louis!’_   and his sisters start giggling. He knows he should be mature and just ignore her but he can’t help it. He goes back to his plate.  
  
“Fag” Charlotte mutters. Everyone freezes, is the second time she says that. Louis wonders if he was a better brother she wouldn’t think that way. He sets down his fork.  
  
“Out” he says. He looks up at her with a serious expression. “I don’t want people like you in my house. Get out” Everyone is looking at him with wide eyes, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Charlotte. He wants her to know he is serious.   
  
Charlotte scoffs and gets up, walking out the room. He waits until he hears the door slamming to go back to eating. Louis cuts off anyone who tries to bring it up for the rest of the dinner.  
  
*  
  
Harry is jittery. He is buzzing and his hands are shaking, and he is just so happy, but also nervous. The stage lights seem a bit too bright this time, the crowd a bit too big. Not that he has stage fright, definitely not. He is used to the small backstage rooms, the noise from small crowds, but today he knows that there is someone there who can decide his life, something big is on today. So, he is jittery.  
  
Harry and Niall spent all day watching shitty reality show talking about how they should be more productive, which is a bit groundless. They work hard composing and writing, trying to get a gig and Niall has an extra job at the hotel. So if they do nothing on one very important day, why is it a big deal? It isn’t.

 

Harry owns Niall a lot; the Irish boy is sort of his manager –though Harry doesn’t like the idea of a  _manager_ , that’s an idol thing – and works his ass off trying to get a nice gig for Harry. Is not that hard to find a gig anymore, but Niall says they only should accept  _nice_  gigs. Harry got quite popular amongst some small crowds, sometimes he can recognize someone from other gigs and he started all this only a year ago.

 

Niall says that is because Harry has talent, he says is because they both have talent. Its true, Niall is a great composer, if it wasn’t for him Harry wouldn’t be here.   
  
Their first encounter was embarrassing and one of the stories Niall will still be telling when they’re 70. Harry was in bed with Niall’s ex roommate Leon, after a very drunk decision. The boy was not openly gay, so when morning rolled around Harry was thrown into the closet. Leon was not expecting Niall to go straight to the closet to borrow a jumper though, so Harry fell face down on the floor. When they met a week later at a coffee shop, Harry wasn’t expecting the lad to come talk to him, but he did. He most certainly wasn’t expecting to become best friends with him, but he did. He is glad to have met him.  
  
Especially now that Niall got him this gig at a place some big producer often comes to, and according to him he is here today. So, his career can have an official start today, it all depends on how well he can do. No pressure. Besides, this is the first time he is performing his new song. He still doesn’t have the right feeling about it, so he is unsure he’ll be able to do the best of it.

 

Harry has this thing, he has to put as much emotion in one song as he is able to, only then he can be satisfied with a performance. Niall says he is acing, but the blonde tends to be partial when it comes to Harry. Best mates and all that.  
  
Harry is counting his breaths when Niall comes behind him, setting his hands on the his shoulders. Harry jumps, but the maniac grin Niall gives him is always calming, surprisingly.  
  
“Finish your hair, you’re coming in next!” Niall’s smile is just so  _bright_ , Harry can’t help but relax a bit. His face must still be awful looking because Niall starts frowning at him. “Hey, don’t be nervous, you’re going to be great.” He sounds so confident, Harry sighs. Niall squeezes his shoulders, probably trying to tell he is serious.  
  
“I just-” he cuts himself, realizing his cracking voice. “What if I ruin it? There isn’t a second chance on things like that” he meets Niall’s eyes trying to find something comforting. He finds it, of course, its Niall.  
  
“Mate, be yourself. You’re going out there and you’re going to smash it.” Harry can’t even doubt what he is saying because Niall makes it so easy. Harry believes him; just like he believed him when Niall told him that they would be getting gig after gig as soon as someone heard him singing. He is usually right when it comes to music –maybe more like all the time.  
  
“I don’t think I have time to finish my hair though” Harry gives a small smile “I thought it was good like this” Niall laughs and lets his hands fall from Harry’s shoulder to pat his back.  
  
“You’re great, I’m sure boys and girls will be all over you after it” Niall beams at him, Harry is glad. He has no intention of making out with anyone, but he likes to think people like him.  
  
Before he realizes, someone is announcing Harry’s name and Niall is pushing him towards the stage. Climbing the short stairs and stepping into the stage makes the lights blind him a bit, but he is used to it so it’s a momentary thing. The crowd cheers and he can already feel his insecurities fading. There is a grin creeping up his face and he feels a different kind of buzz now. He feels confident. The stage does that to him, makes him himself.  
  
“Hii, I’m Harry Styles and today I’ll be singing some original songs. I hope you enjoy it” the crowd cheers and the band starts playing. _  
  
*  
  
_ When Monday rolls around Louis feels conflicted. During the day he keeps seeing Niall from afar, debating whether or not to go talk to him. He sees Niall in the lobby but speeds up his step without thinking. He almost bumps at him when he is heading out for lunch and opens his mouth to talk but ends up muttering some excuse about being late. It keeps happening and Louis is sure he didn’t saw Niall all year as much as he is seeing him today.   
  
In the middle of the afternoon, when Louis is already thinking about heading out, he passes by the hall that leads to the bar and stops. This is stupid, Louis doesn’t do nervous. He deals with a lot of responsibilities and he has confidence. He doesn’t get insecure, so why is he putting such thing off? He walks towards the bar before he can change his mind.  
  
Louis really likes the bar; the red walls and classic chandelier; dark wood and crystal glasses. Now it feels perfect, somewhere quiet and calming. So he walks up to the counter and coughs to get Niall’s attention. The other boy sets down the cup he was cleaning and looks up.  
  
“What can I do to help sir?” Niall grins and Louis rolls his eyes.  
  
“Quit calling me _‘sir’_ ” he makes some air quotes for better effect, though he feels a bit stupid. “And yes, you can.” He feels a little nervous again, so he clears his throat “I was thinking, that guy with you the other night?” Louis looks at Niall expectantly. The other boy just stares at him with raised eyebrows.  Louis waits a few moments until is clear Niall isn’t saying anything. “Well, I was wondering, who is he?”  
  
“Oh” Niall says, a smile spreading. “Just a mate. Why you ask?” Louis opens his mouth but everything he thinks sounds stupid, and Niall is looking at him like he is holding back a laugh.  
  
“Just wondering if you finally got yourself a boyfriend” Louis replies. He is jumping off a cliff in his head.   
  
Niall scoffs. “I’m as straight as it gets Louis, you know that” Niall almost looks evil, but that is probably impossible so Louis might just be imagining.   
  
“You still trying things with Julia?” Louis smirks when Niall seems to lose his confidence for a moment, Julia can do that to half the male staff here; Louis himself thinks she is pretty. But then Niall just licks his lips and snickers. He turns back to the glasses, looking unimpressed now.  
  
“Yeah, I’m trying. But you shouldn’t laugh Tommo, you’re not so smooth yourself.” Niall glances up quickly at him, and Louis just stops. He doesn’t want to think about it, coming here was probably not a great idea.  
  
“Right, I was just passing so I’ll go now. And don’t call me Tommo” Louis frowns and turns to leave but Niall speaks up again.  
  
“My friend from the other day” Louis stops “he is picking me up again today ‘cause my car broke.” Louis feels his lips starting to quirk up but stops himself. He turns to Niall to say something around the lines that he doesn’t care, but can’t bring himself to open his mouth. “Name is Harry” Niall has a smug grin in his face, Louis would call him off but he doesn’t think he can hold his grin back much longer. So he nods and walks away.  
  
He is sure his face is splitting when he leaves the room. What is he doing? Did he go back to school times? Pathetic. He doesn’t even care though, because  _Harry_ is a really pretty name. Instead of going to the front and back home, Louis goes to the elevator and back to the office. He has a project to work on. And if he just did that so he can meet up with a gorgeous boy again then that’s none of anyone’s business.  
  
*  
  
Harry is at the bench of the little garden across the main door when Louis comes out. He wasn’t expecting to see him today, since Niall told him he usually goes home in the afternoon. So his heart skips a beat when he sees the millionaire staring at his phone. It skips two when Louis starts messing with his hair, making his styled quiff undone, and hair falling flat against his forehead. Maybe his heart actually stops when Louis spots him and seems to freeze. He is hundred per cent sure he is dead when Louis starts walking towards him. He tries not to smile so hard, but probably fails.  
  
“Hey” Louis greets, sitting next to Harry. He can feel the butterflies.  
  
“Hi” Harry smiles at him. “How can I help the great Mr Tomlinson?” Harry is positive his face splits when Louis laughs. Such beautiful sound, Harry thinks.    
  
“So you know who I am?” Louis turns to him. “Good, that way I won’t feel bad about knowing your name, Harry.” Louis grins. Harry looks at him with wide eyes, after a second his face turns into one of recognition.   
  
“Oh, Niall” Harry chuckles. “He stole my chance to do a big introduction to the hot guy” he panics for a moment thinking that maybe Louis wouldn’t appreciate such approach, but Louis just smiles wider.   
  
“I still don’t know who you are. Just your name.” Louis raises his eyebrows in expectation. So beautiful, Harry is not sure how he is still able to reply.  
  
“Well, I’m Harry Styles. I’m a musician, hopefully rising to fame” he could do better. He offers Louis a hand anyway.  
  
“Hm…” he makes a mock pensive face “You could do better.” Louis states, winking at him (he shouldn’t go on with this, seeing the guy is already trying to kill him) and taking his hand. Louis’ hands are soft and so tiny compared to his, Harry has to resist the urge to kiss it and pull Louis into a hug.  
  
“Yes, I could.” He agrees. “You make me nervous though” he sends a cheeky grin and he is pretty sure Louis is trying to control his face.  
  
“A musician that gets nervous so easily? Bad for business, Styles” Louis says resting his back on the bench, and tilts his head to look at Harry. And something about this rich guy with stunning eyes and beautiful voice makes Harry feel so much at ease.  
  
“Yeah, I’m not big yet so I have time to learn. I think it is acceptable to be nervous around such a beautiful man though.” Harry doesn’t really _do_  flirting, but Louis pulls it out of him. Harry thinks about saying so, just to try not to look stupid, but Louis starts laughing before Harry can open his mouth.  
  
“Harry Styles, how cheesy are you? You don’t even know me, shouldn’t you make sure I’m not a murderer first?” Louis’ smile doesn’t seem to be fading anytime soon. Harry likes it. He almost points out that everyone in the country knows the name of Louis Tomlinson but decides against it. He may have a reason to not liking to be photographed, so Harry won’t try any of those areas yet.  
  
“We have a friend in common. Any friends of Niall are my friends” he settles with.  
  
“Not really friends, more like colleagues.”  Louis frowns a bit, Harry wants to smooth it with kisses. That’s too fast so he slaps himself 3 times in thought.

  
“Well, we can work in turning colleagues into friends then. Hopefully.” Harry sighs happily and looks at Louis for a response. He can see Louis’ face turn into something he can’t quite read, but soon the man is smiling again.  
  
“Yeah, hopefully, that’d be nice.” Louis’ voice gives a bit more than nice, instead of pointing it out, Harry grins wider.  
  
They talk. They talk for a long time. Harry is not sure what about, but they can make conversation without problem and it doesn’t seem to have loads of boundaries you usually set when talking to strangers. It’s almost like they already know each other. Which they don’t really. So Harry tells him about how he was bored with uni and dropped out to start writing songs with Niall; and Louis tells him that he got the hotel two years ago and it’s actually easier than he expected; they talk about how last night’s match was rubbish and how the best part of Grease is the ending; about how Harry loves bananas and fairy tales even though he pretty much likes every kind of movie, and how Louis loves action films but has a thing for rom coms. They talk until Niall comes out of a bush –that if you ask, Harry didn’t see – to tell them he is cold and wants to leave. So Harry gives Louis his phone number and says goodbye with a goofy grin that doesn’t leave his face until he sleeps.  
  
*  
  
Louis has a crush. Just a little small crush, and that’s not his fault. It’s all on Harry. Harry is the one with bright greens eyes that make you want to drown; soft messy hair that makes you want to rush your hands through it and never let go; deep slow voice that makes you want to listen to it for hours and hours; the way he laughed at all of Louis’ jokes. It’s really all on Harry, he is the one who’s freaking endearing.  
  
There is a problem though; things like this don’t happen to Louis. He doesn’t have crushes on beautiful guys after having one proper conversation. And the crush might have been going on before the proper conversation. It always took a while before Louis started liking someone, like at least a few weeks. Of course there is the physical attraction, that one is okay, but the kind of crush that Louis has on Harry is different. He likes Harry’s style and his  _aura_ or something? He is sure he read that somewhere. Louis doesn’t know, it’s just that when he looks at Harry he has this feeling, this pleasant feeling, that everything is great and it’s warm. But he just wants to run, because life has been so easy without any of those feelings; those kind of feelings do not lead to anything easy, they lead to trouble. And if liking someone hurts, Louis doesn’t know and definitely doesn’t want to find out.  
  
He is scared. Louis doesn’t  _do_  these things, these movie like things don’t happen. He can’t believe them because he is probably just lonely and tired, so he is hallucinating auras or whatever that thing is called. It’s been so long since his last actual boyfriend, five years he thinks. He had only short lived relationships and one night stands after it. When Louis got off uni and had to start his career officially, the only thing he could think was that he had to plan his future. He had to start doing things seriously and he had to grow up. That included getting into a serious relationship, because he is getting old and if he started getting serious with someone then it would probably end up with marriage. He feels like a 30 years old lady saying things like that but it can’t be helped, especially with his family. His mom doesn’t say anything about his relationships, but he knows that she is waiting; he can see the way her eyes get a bit sad when her friends’ sons are introducing their girlfriends and Louis is still with his heartbreaker fame.   
  
Even as he tells himself that what he feels when he sees Harry is not all that, Louis can’t help the way his cheeks blush when he remembers the way Harry said his name when they were leaving, all dimples and smiley. Or when Harry accidentally brushed his forearm in Louis hands and how warm his skin was. Everything Harry does feels funny, pretty and genuine. Louis kind of wants him all to himself.

 

It’s all so weird, he is 26 years old but he blushes over such silly things. Louis may have more than  _just_ a crush, but with Harry is obvious, like it was meant to be like that. When the conversation was over and Harry was gone though, Louis realized just how weird that was and how weird it was that he didn’t really mind. That’s when he starts to worry.  
  
*  
  
The next day is a bit chilly, so Louis meets Harry at the lobby reading some flyers. The way he looks so concentrated in reading its adorable, or at least Louis thinks so. He is sat in the couch by the right corner, looking a bit out of place with his head scarf.  _Jesus, a head scarf how can he pull it off?_    
  
Louis walks to Harry, surprising the other lad a bit when he sits next to him, but when Harry sees him his face lights up with a grin. Louis is fine – _totally_  fine, his heartbeat didn’t increase in the slightest – when Harry drags his voice while saying “Hello, Louis”. Is the second time they’re talking, but it doesn’t feel like it. It doesn’t have that initial awkwardness when meeting someone who is not work related so you’re not sure what to talk about, like it happens all the time with Louis. It’s like they’re friends, actual friends, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Louis is actually sociable, but these last years he only met people work related so he lost his touch. That doesn’t apply to Harry apparently.  
  
They chat and Louis doesn’t know who started or when but he notices they’re touching now. Like when Harry starts a story about how he helped the old lady that lives across him to decorate her living room –surprisingly not boring – and hits Louis playfully in the arm when he starts laughing. It’s nice.  
  
When Niall comes for Harry, Louis checks his watch and he is pretty sure Niall should’ve been out an hour ago. He doesn’t say anything though, just smiles and nods when Harry says “See you tomorrow”.  
   
 Louis remembers he should be worried about Harry when he hops into his car.  
  
*  
  
It becomes a routine. They talk and Niall shows up late.  
  
*  
  
Niall won’t stop smirking at him. Every time Harry lets his mind wander off, he ends up on Louis’ joke that day and starts chuckling to himself, Niall is there looking at him. Every time he tries to bite a smile when remembering the way Louis smiled at him, Niall is there raising his eyebrows and looking smug. Harry won’t stop thinking about Louis.  
  
He is lying in the couch with the phone in his hands, his legs in Niall’s lap while the Irish lad eats some chips and watches football. Harry is thinking if he should text Louis about the game or not. He startles a bit when Niall gives a faked exasperate sigh.  
  
“Just text him before I grab your phone and do it myself” Niall rolls his eyes. “Such a school girl”  
  
“How – How did you know I was thinking about texting him?” Harry looks at Niall a bit confused, he wasn’t obvious about the phone, or so he thinks. Niall knows him well but, while watching football how could he have noticed so easily?  
  
“You were frowning down at the phone and biting your lips for the entire first half” he points to the telly, and sure enough when Harry turns he can see the players getting out of the field. He didn’t even notice.  
  
“Oh” he can’t manage much. Louis kind of takes all his capacity of anything when he thinks about him.  
  
“Yeah, oh” Niall laughs at him. “C’mon, text him. You guys are so into each other, I don’t even know why you’re so nervous”   
  
“I don’t know either. I’m a teenager all over again” Niall laughs and pats his leg, he doesn’t say more though.  
  
Harry knows Louis likes him. He knows Louis knows he likes him. Still, he gets a bit nervous every time the idea of seeing him or talking to him pops up. It vanishes as soon as he actually sees Louis, but still, it’s been this way all week. Besides, they haven’t texted yet, so you can’t blame Harry from being just a bit nervous. Actually, you can. He is 24 years old for god’s sake, why is he being so stupid about this? Its Louis, funny lovely Louis, we’re talking about. So he sighs and starts typing.  
  
_hiii u watchin the game?_ J _( **Harry 16:47)**_

 _  
its harry btw **(Harry 16:47)**  
  
hey I know got your number ha   
bt  yeah, insane first half wasnt it  **(Louis 16:49)  
  
** yeah, got a bit distracted but from wht I saw it was  **(Harry 16:50)**  
  
i got distracted with no11 ass too, dont blame ya  **(Louis 16:50)**  
  
_ Harry laughs really loud and Niall just smirks again. Turns out texting Louis is just as funny as talking to him, and he is the kind of person to answer you right away so that’s some extra points. Harry tells him that.

 

Somehow he misses the entire game and texts Louis until he goes to bed grinning.  
  
*  
  
Someone somewhere in London goes to bed with a wide grin that matches Harry’s.  
  
_g’night harreh **(Louis 23:34)  
  
** sweet dreams loueh **(Harry 23:34)  
  
**_ *  
Harry is chewing gum on Friday. Its disrespectful.   
  
He tries to focus on what Harry is talking, and he manages. Sometimes. Other times though, Louis’ eyes dart to Harry’s mouth and how he licks it; to his jaw and how he looks such an asshole but  _dear lord_ ; to his throat when he swallows. He is pretty sure Harry notices it, judging by the smug grin in his face when Louis catches himself.   
  
They’re sat at the same couch they’ve been meeting all week, Louis started seeing it as  _their spot._  He would be worried, but he got over that phase already, so he appreciates that they’re almost leaning into each other while they talk, and that no one seems to mind them –the staff is probably already used to it.  
  
“Do you ever feel scared about going on stage?” Louis asks. He discovered Harry’s eyes light up when they talk about his music, so he asks about it a lot.  
  
“Yeah, all the time actually. But it fades as soon as I’m up there. The butterflies fly away, and I’ve been waiting for it so I just know what to do.” Louis blinks at Harry and he stores the image of Harry right now for drooling over it later. Now, he just stares at Harry before bursting out laughing. “What? What did I say?” a confused look flashes in Harry’s face. Louis thinks he sees some people looking over, but can’t bother right now. After all,  
  
“You just quoted Hannah Montana. Did you even realize?” he can’t seems to control his laughter very well. Harry blinks before letting out a chuckle, way less than Louis but.  
  
“How do you even know Hannah Montana lyrics?” Harry seems endlessly amused. Louis opens his mouth to answer but maybe is better to keep his slight obsession with Disney movies for further meetings.   
  
“You got me there, Styles.” Harry just beams at him, before he seems to remember something and starts looking a bit nervous.  
  
“Uhm, Louis. I was thinking… Are you free this weekend?” Louis looks at Harry a bit surprised that Harry has suggested they meeting outside. He knew it would happen, obviously, but he can’t help but be excited because suddenly is getting more  _real_. Harry doesn’t seem to understand Louis’ surprise though, as his face scrunches and he starts rambling “I mean, I have this gig and I don’t know, we hit off and I just thought we could –um, hang out? I jus–”  
  
“Harry. Calm down.” Louis can’t help but laugh. “Breathe” they both laugh when Harry complies. “I‘d love to go to your gig. I think we both know that, don’t we love? I would say we’re pretty obvious” Louis winks at Harry (he also can try to kill him), and doesn’t miss the way the other lad seems to swallow a bit harder. Harry probably licks his lips on purpose. He probably blinds Louis with that grin on purpose too.  
  
“I don’t think we’re that obvious” Harry exhales. Louis thinks about the odd looks they received all week.  
  
“Julia, the girl who works at reception, probably saw us together like twice and she asked me today if we’re dating” Louis raises his eyebrows, Harry pauses.  
  
“Yeah, we’re kind of obvious.” They’re chuckling then. Louis really likes when Harry chuckles.  
  
He could write poetry about how beautiful Harry is when he is laughing, he could write a book just talking about his dimples actually. He starts but doesn’t have the time to do it though, because when he starts he sees Zayn walking through the front door. He controls his laugh but can’t help his smile, and waves a bit trying to get Zayn’s attention. When the other man looks at him and starts coming over he turns back to Harry.  
  
“That’s my mate Zayn, think I’ve mentioned I had a friend who is an artist?” Louis did, probably in the conversation they had over text about how reality shows are not considered art in any form. Harry nods. “Yeah, we’re hanging out tonight so he is picking me up” Louis beams when Zayn nears them. Its been a while since he last saw Zayn, last month maybe? He is always busy with these art moods or expositions so they mostly just text. When they both have a free time though, or they get shit faced or cuddle in bed while watching something on Netflix. Zayn is his best mate and always has been, since they were 6 and hiding beneath a table at some fancy party. Louis wouldn’t trade him for the world.  
  
Zayn reaches them with a giant smile on his face. “Lou” he calls simply, but has his arms open, so Louis gets out of the couch a little too quickly and hugs him. Not for long though, not everyone can know Louis is a softie.   
  
“Missed you, man. How was Madrid?” Louis asks while backing away and taking a better look at Zayn.  
  
“Great, actually. Perrie loved it there and I got to paint some wicked stuff” When Zayn notices Harry, his eyes travel between both of them quickly. “Hey mate, I’m Zayn.” He offers a hand for Harry to take, amused grin on his face. Harry greets him and Louis could swear he saw a bit of jealously in Harry’s face before he gave Zayn his charming smile.  
  
“Hi, I’m Harry. Louis told me you’re an amazing artist” Louis wide his eyes and gasps in mock astonishment.  
  
“Harry, you’re not supposed to tell people when I say nice things about them!” the two of them laugh at him and he tries not to laugh along.  
  
“I already know you love me Louis.” he wraps a hand on Louis’ shoulders and turns to Harry. “I’m stealing him now yeah?” Harry just nods with a silly smile in his face “You’re seem nice Harry. Sorry we can’t chat” Zayn smiles at Harry and Louis rolls his eyes.  
  
“You don’t even know him. What if he is a serial killer?” Louis tries to keep his face straight, the idea of Harry being able to hurt a fly is ridiculous and he knows the boy for only a week now.  
  
“Then you’ll be on Dexter. Didn’t you like it?” Louis face palms and Harry can’t seem to stop the snorting that comes of him, clasping a hand in his mouth. Louis finds it endearing. “We should go though, I promised Liam we would pick him up since its his day off.” He lets go of Louis and takes a step back. Louis goes forward and finally rushes his hands thought Harry’s hair. The younger lad lets out something like a squeak and Louis hopes he doesn’t look as fond as he feels.   
  
“Text me the detail about you gig, yeah?” Harry nods “See you love” he lets go of Harry’s hair to see him blushing. Endearing, really.  
  
“Later, Harry” Zayn says and waits for Harry to look at him, then turns to walk out.   
  
“Take care, lads. Don’t drink too much.” Harry says while looking at Louis. Zayn actually lets out a full laugh and Louis just beams at Harry before turning on his heels and following Zayn out the hotel.  
  
*  
  
They stop at Liam’s house and end up staying there. The original plan was moving to Louis’ and getting drunk, but when they get into Liam’s loft they found him cooking and waiting for them. Louis asked him why wasn’t he getting ready and he just shrugged and said “I thought you’d be hungry so I made us pasta” the brown eyed wasn’t really a fan of cooking, but he’d been trying to cook for them at any opportunity since his lessons in the summer.  Louis thought it was kind of cute, he knew Zayn did too, but they just rolled their eyes and called Liam a housewife.   
  
So they ate some pasta and tried not to compliment Liam, Louis wouldn’t want to get him cocky. And instead of heading out to a club or something, like any normal lads would do, they head to the couch and make a blanket fort. Zayn lies in the middle, both of the other man curling up around him and resting their heads in his arm. If with anyone else, Louis would sit in the couch and make fun of how stupid cuddling is, but this is Zayn and Liam, his best friends are not fooled by him anymore. Zayn probably knows him better than himself, and Liam is quite good at seeing through other people’s bullshit. So he just nuzzles his nose against Zayn’s chest.  
  
He thinks they’re watching a movie about magic, he can’t be sure since he is half asleep since it started, when Zayn talking makes him blink his eyes open.  
  
“So, Harry?” Zayn asks, his voice soft. He is not teasing, Louis can tell. He is honestly just curious and worried about him, Louis can judge it by the tone of his voice. He looks up at Zayn to see him already watching.  
  
“Yeah, Harry.” Louis smiles at him, and just that kind of says a lot. He is definitely not hiding Harry from anyone, Zayn would be able to tell if he said it was nothing.  
  
“Who is Harry?” Liam takes his eyes away from the telly and turns to them with curious eyes. Zayn is probably expecting a story too. Louis sighs.  
  
“Harry is a musician who happens to be friends with Niall, who is the guy that works at the bar during the day. We kind of bumped when he came to pick Niall up last Friday and we started to talk this week, we’re friends now. We look like teenagers when talking to each other. And that’s it.” He can’t help but smile when seeing his friends’ faces lighting up.  
  
“I’m glad for you, Lou” Zayn ruffles his hands through Louis’ hair, its calming. “Its really nice to see you happy yeah?”   
  
“I like him already, just seeing he can make you talk like that. But I’ll have to meet him before giving him full approval” Louis’ heart could burst. He really appreciates when they say stuff like that, not that he ever admits it.  
  
“Yeah, I kind of like him for making me talk like this too.” Louis smiles and ignores that they’re now smirking at him. He is kind of disgusting right now, but well that’s what cute dimpled curly haired hot guys do to him. Or perhaps, just one cute dimpled curly haired hot guy.  
  
“Is he family material?” Liam asks, his face going from happy to panicked when he realizes what he is saying. He doesn’t correct himself though, just looks at Louis.   
  
He knows that if talking about anyone else, he would flip right now. Louis would get mad and say that  _no, no one deserves to meet my family ._ Because he knows that Charlotte would spit her words at him and everyone would just pretend to be okay with him dating anyone who is not the prime minister. But this is Harry, and he has a good feeling about Harry. He kind of wants to show to everyone someone who is better than the prime minister, someone like Harry should be praised and loved by everyone. It’s scary to think that way, last week he would be fretting about not being ready if anyone brought the dating subject up. It’s only been a week, but is Harry. So, that settles it.  
  
“Maybe, yeah. We’re not actually dating yet” he doesn’t need to look at them to know they’re a lot surprised; he does anyway because it is funny. Soon, the wide eyes are replaced by grins and coos. It feels cosy and warm, Louis loves them.  
  
“Oh yeah. Have you talked to Zayn about the fair?” Liam stops laughing to look at Louis with raised eyebrows.  
  
“What fair?” Zayn looks between them and Liam rolls his eyes. Louis just tries to look innocent.  
  
“The charity project we talked to you about?” Liam prompts, Zayn nods “Yeah, we decided to make a cultural fair and we wanted you to borrow us some paintings for us to do an exposition. Louis was supposed to ask you.” He gives Louis a pointed look.  
  
“Cool, I’m in.” Zayn nods.  
  
“I didn’t ask him because I knew he would say that. Not because I forgot or something.” Louis tries. That earns him a slap in the back of the head and a grin.

He can see that Liam is not doing an amazing job of keeping his eyes open, they are always busy so its hard to let a chance of good night of sleep pass. Its also very rare for the three of them to have a free weekend. “Oh, right. You guys aren’t up to anything in the weekend right? Harry has a gig, you guys should come with me” Louis looks at them expectantly. He would be worried about whether or not they will get along, but how not to like Harry? Louis can’t come up with an answer.   
  
“Sounds cool, I want my chance to chat with Harry” Zayn nods and an amused smile takes place in his face. Liam snorts and nods, he would probably joke about it too but his eyes are already closed so he might already be asleep.   
  
“Harry is more decent than you, he is the one who should have a chat” even if he doesn’t know Harry that well, he can tell. Louis probably would have a monologue about it in his head, he is sleepy though, so he just closes his eyes.  
  
They go to sleep tangled with each other and the blankets, Louis ankles in the middle of Zayn’s legs and Liam drooling all over Zayn’s chest. Couldn’t be more comfortable if they tried.  
  
*  
  
_looou, you still up to my gig? its tomorrow around 8 **(Harry 14:21)  
  
** yup, is it ok if i bring some friends with me?  **(Louis 14:26)**  
  
you already know zayn, and im sure I told you about liam  **(Louis 14:26)  
  
** its perfect, I’ll be glad to meet them  **(Harry 14:27)  
  
** okaay text me the address yeah  **(Louis 14:27)  
  
** im excited to go see you  **(Louis 14:28)  
  
**_ Harry does not smiles like an idiot for the rest of the day, it doesn’t matter what Niall says.


	2. I'll let you get the next time we go out

According to Liam, Louis spent exactly 2 hours and 18 minutes choosing his clothes. He also got how much time the millionaire spent with his hair only, but that’s no needed information. Louis can’t be blamed, this is the first time he is meeting Harry outside the hotel, and he has to look cooler than he does in a suit. He looks really cool in suits, so it takes a lot of hard work. When he finally decided on something, Zayn and Liam were starting to get ready.

 

“We predicted it” was what they affirmed. The time wasn’t lost though; Louis himself recognizes he looks good. His friends say he looks more than just _good_ , but they’re biased, so he will wait to see Harry’s reaction. Louis is wearing skin-tight black jeans that makes his bum look great, a simple white t-shirt, and a cotton jacket he hasn’t wore in ages. He decided to go with his hair down; Liam says he likes Louis’ “fluffy” hair.   
  
After Louis is finally ready –Zayn kept whining about how his clothes are all in the same style so he really shouldn’t have taken that long – they head out of Louis’ house and drive to the pub Harry is supposed to be playing at.

 

Louis is about to open the door for the front seat when Liam holds him back. “We’re your parents for the night” Zayn explains as they smile to each other, leaving Louis to the back seat.

 

The drive there takes a while; Louis gets jittery with so much time with nothing to do. He knows he shouldn’t, after all Harry is the one performing, but it seems inevitable that he gets nervous too. His boys seem to notice it as Liam keeps giving him worried glances through the rear view.   
  
“Liam”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Would you stop looking at me, you’re making me nervous”  
  
“Okay” Louis counts six seconds before he starts talking again. “Just… It’s the first time I see you this nervous, its weird.” Louis glares. “Okay, I’m very excited to meet Harry” Zayn laughs and Louis can’t stop shaking his leg for the rest of the ride.  
  
They find the pub easily, it’s an actually nice place, well illuminated and with a rustic feeling to it. Zayn says its very artistic, but he is probably just mocking the way Louis complimented it. The trio take a while to get to the bar, the place is crowded and Louis already feels hot.

 

Liam leans in the counter to order the drinks while Louis and Zayn watch the people mingling around. He is actually surprised to see so many people; Harry said it was a small thing. Louis has obviously attended to bigger events, but he knows what common sense thinks is a large crowd or a small crowd. Maybe the bar is well known or maybe these people are all here to see Harry. He has yet to hear Harry sing, so he can’t tell if the guy is that good. Louis kind of knows he is, because in what world Harry is not perfect? Louis can’t come up with an answer. 

 

“Do you think he’ll be good?” Zayn’s voice interrupts his thoughts. Louis considers the question for a while before answering.  
  
“Do you think its weird that I’m one hundred per cent sure he’ll be amazing?” He glances at Liam waiting for their drinks just to get away from Zayn’s eyes.   
  
“I do. But you’re always weird, I’m used to it.” Louis can finally look him in the eyes again and he feels nothing but support coming from him.   
  
“Yeah, I think you should be by now” and Louis is still nervous but if nothing goes his way he can make Zayn dump Perry and be with him, he is sure. Liam turns back to them with three pints in his hands, Louis accepts his, taking a sip and looking around to see if he can catch a glimpse of Harry.  
  
He startles a bit when someone taps on his shoulder. He turns to find Niall with a wide smile.  
  
“Hey boss. Harry will be up in a minute and sends his greetings” Niall’s smile turns smug “I’ve been listening to Harry babble about you for a week straight so you owe me a pint.” He turns to Liam and Zayn who had been watching with amused looks, leaving Louis with his mouth hanging open. “Hey, I’m Niall. Harry’s manager and friend, also Louis’ servant” He winks at them. Louis snaps out and hits Niall’s hands from where they were at his shoulders.  
  
“You’re not my servant. And I’m not buying you a pint” Niall just laughs, joined by both of Louis’ friends. The lad just rolls his eyes.  
  
“I’m Zayn, this is Liam” he offers the Irish boy a hand, Niall taking it with a bright grin that doesn’t seem like fading anytime soon. He greets Liam too but before they can chat, the stage lights are being light up and Harry is entering.  
  
If you listen closely you may hear a girly squeal when Harry steps into the stage, it may or may not be Louis.  
  
Harry looks amazing, is the thing. His hair is almost touching his shoulders and he didn’t even try to pull it back, he lets it all fall on his face. It looks so good and matches him so much, Louis is maybe in love with it. Harry is wearing a black t-shirt and a skin painting he calls pants, the usual. He is different though, today it looks like he is glowing more than anything. Louis is probably going to google some poetry so he can learn how to write, Harry deserves it. And it’s like the feeling of wanting to write about Harry isn’t fading anytime soon, so he might as well try it later.  
  
“Hello, I’m Harry Styles” the crowd cheers loudly,  _so yeah they are probably here for him_ , and the man on stage chuckles. “Well, I’ll be playing some of my songs tonight, and I have someone here to impress so please say you like it” He laughs and everyone laughs with him, Louis can’t help but grin stupidly and cover his mouth so no one can see it. Everyone can probably see it. “This is  _Days I’ve Spent Without You,_ hope you’ll enjoy it”

 

The guitar starts playing and Harry’s face suddenly changes. The happy and innocent expression turns into one of seriousness and concentration. It’s like every word Harry says has a great meaning, and the light in his eyes are so bright, not like it does when he is talking about something he likes or when he spots Louis, is a kind of light Louis has never seen. It looks like passion, like Harry is deeply in love with what he is doing and treasures it. Louis’ mouth is probably hanging open, but he can’t care about how he looks because that would require him to take a tiny bit of his attention from Harry. So, he is probably looking like a dork.

 

“And I’ve shred so many tears  
hoping for you to come back,  
I’ve tried to fight all of my fears  
waiting for you to crack  
like you were supposed to”  
  
When Louis starts paying attention to the lyrics he realizes is actually a very sad song. He wants to hurt very badly the person who inspired Harry,  _who the fuck they think they are to make someone like Harry sad_. The song is ending and Louis feels angry and happy, he wants to slap the one who hurt Harry but he just listened to Harry singing and it is a blessing. Sad lyrics apart, the song is amazing, and what makes it actually magic is Harry’s voice. His voice is like lying down on the bed after a very tiresome day and feeling like home when you needed it the most. It’s like nothing else matters in the world except what you’re feeling right now, and that for Louis is very rare. So he doesn’t care if the music ended and he is still looking stupid, he doesn’t care that people around him are looking at him like he is insane because he is cheering too loudly. He does care though, that Harry hears him and his smile turns a bit wider.  
  
After singing a few more songs –that Louis absolutely loved and he doesn’t even like his music like this, far too indie – Harry comes off the stage and in a few minutes he is coming towards Louis. Louis feels like he is about to burst. Zayn and Liam are watching with curious eyes, Niall is talking up some blonde girl.  
  
“Hey” Harry stops in front of him, the smile in his face since he was on stage.  
  
“Hey” Louis greets. His cheeks are aching and he still doesn’t care.  
  
They stare at each other for a moment, then, Louis is not sure who moved first, but they’re kissing. Everything goes in slow motion and the only thing Louis can feel is Harry’s breath in his face, the soft lips slotting perfectly with his. Harry’s fingers are pressing gently to Louis’ hips, tugging him closer. Louis has one hand on the boy’s neck and other in his arm, warm and strangely familiar. The way their lips move in harmony, their hands know just where to go and their bodies match perfectly.   
  
Louis’ first kiss was wet, clumsy and disgusting. It was with one of his classmates, a posh little brat who wouldn’t admit he was gay. It felt uncomfortable. Louis’ second kiss was passionate, it worked out better. He got a boyfriend who was nice and genuinely liked him, it was just nice though. Louis hooked up with lots of people, he felt passion, desire, disgust, pity, loads and loads of things, but nothing ever felt quite like this. Nothing felt like Harry. Louis never kissed anyone like this, not the guys he liked nor the one night stands, no one felt so good as Harry does. His lips are sweet and they move slowly, Louis usually doesn’t do slow but with Harry is all so natural. It’s not just nice, comfortable or sweet. Is like everything else is unimportant and everything is fine because Harry is here. Is like reassurance, love and home. All Louis is not used to have; Harry gives him, at once.  
  
He thinks he may hear gagging sounds from his friends’ direction, but he can’t concentrate in anything other than  _Harry Harry Harry_ so he is not sure. It is probably unhealthy not to care about anything when you’re with someone, not think about anything else, but then he doesn’t care right now. The kiss doesn’t turns filthy; is just sweet, gentle and special. They pull back slowly and Louis opens his eyes a moment before Harry does, so he gets to see the boy opening his with puffy red lips and goofy grin.   
  
“Would you like a drink?” Harry asks, and Louis really can’t help himself, so he giggles and ignores the coos and gagging sounds coming from his right.   
  
“Yeah, I would like a drink” He smiles at Harry and he is sure his smile will never fade.   
  
Liam and Zayn love Harry, Harry loves them too. Their group of friends matches. They drink, they chat and Louis and Harry kiss. Even after Louis says goodbye to Harry and goes home, the feeling of Harry’s lips in his doesn’t fade until morning.  
  
*  
  
They go on their first proper date on Wednesday, Autumn officially set. The wind is a bit strong when Louis leaves his house, probably going to rain later. Louis hopes not, because his quiff today is amazing, he doesn’t want to ruin it in front of Harry. Though now that he thinks about Harry getting wet too, he can deal with a ruined quiff.   
  
Louis is a bit nervous when he pulls his car in front of Harry’s house; he goes out the car to ring the bell for no. 12 and looks at himself again. Do his jeans look good? Does his black blazer make him look stupid? Should he just take it off? His thoughts and insecurities turn into nothing and his jaw drops when Harry opens the door. Louis can’t put into words, probably. He can’t concentrate enough to try.   
  
Harry is wearing a long sleeve bottom up shirt, a black transparent one. And he has it only half way buttoned, so Louis has a clear view of his collarbones and part of his chest. He has a polka dot scarf in his head and light brown boots,  _Jesus how can he look this good?_    
  
Louis must’ve been out for a long time because then Harry is laughing and covering his mouth with his hand.   
  
“Do I look good Lou?” he is still laughing and even if he is taking the piss out of Louis, the older lad finds it completely endearing.  
  
“Yeah, you look okay” Louis coughs and tries to gather some dignity.  
  
“Your face says something more” Harry is smirking at him and Louis really wants to kiss him. So he does. He completely ignores the fact that it is still day and that they’re in the door of Harry’s complex and his neighbours can come out at any moment. Louis just kisses him. It is short –at least Louis thinks so – and they don’t even use their tongues, but Harry is a bit flushed when Louis pulls away, so he smirks.  
  
“You look amazing, and I have serious doubts that you’re trying to kill me” he steps back and offers a hand for Harry to take.  
  
“I don’t intend to do such thing.” He takes Louis’ hand, covering all of it, his hands are just huge and Louis shouldn’t think about that. He doesn’t want a boner at such earlier time, thank you very much. “If I did, I’d ask you to come upstairs and see me in my sleeping clothes” Louis looks at him in confusion and Harry smirks. “I don’t wear any”   
  
Louis tries to makes his dick go soft all the way to the restaurant. He is almost achieving it when they get there. Louis feels like he is 15.  
  
Harry frowns a bit when he sees the chandeliers, but it fades really quickly so Louis pretends he didn’t see it. The receptionist asks for his name, and when Louis says it she seems to get a bit surprised but soon she is smiling at them and leading the way to their table.

He gets that a lot when he goes out, people who recognize his name and get surprise to see him. See, Louis doesn’t like the media attention, at all. So he lets them write about him and how the hotel is getting bigger with his leading, and how his party was amazing and how young and successful he is. He does never let them see his face though. They have one or two pictures of him that go around, but not since a long time, he doesn’t want to be recognized when he is walking on the street or going to Tesco. He thinks even some of his neighbours don’t know who he is. So, when he tells someone his name, they probably think  _oh is this actually Louis Tomlinson_ , sometimes in a positive way, sometimes not. Its not that Louis is that important, but he is one of the richest people in the country so some people here and there know about it.  
  
They settle down in their table, Louis asks for some random dish, too busy watching Harry read the menu in concentration. They order and chat, Harry tells him about this label that he is visiting next week and he may get a contract. Louis gets extremely happy for him, which is weird since he doesn’t really do extremely happy for a long time now. He is not complaining. Louis tells Harry about how he and Liam still have so much to do for the fair, but he is still sure they’re going to ace it. They laugh, they eat and Harry is lovely.  
  
Louis’ boner, that was going down when they got in, is now back, and how can it not when Harry Styles is still with a half unbuttoned shirt and has long fingers and is eating fucking pasta for God’s sake. So yeah, he is hard.  
  
“Football is obviously the best sport.” Louis is saying, he doesn’t know how the conversation about tea turned into a sports discussion but, well, it did.  
  
“Well, I think all the sports are nice. I mean, it’s all about taste, you can’t say a sport sucks just because you don’t like it.” Harry says, taking a sip of his wine, Louis’ heart is ok, he swears.  
  
“Football is still the best sport” He smirks and sets down his own glass. They’ve already finished eating, so Louis calls the waitress over. “So, where are we going now?”  
  
“For a walk.” Harry says simply, takes the last sip of his wine and smiles down at Louis.  
  
“Ok.” Louis says slowly, but doesn’t ask more. The waitress comes and gives them the check, Louis pulls his card and pays for it before turning to Harry. He finds the boys frowning at him. “What is it?” Louis asks, suddenly concerned. Their date was going amazing so far, and Louis is sure Harry was loving it. Not that Louis is cocky, is just that they  _are_  pretty obvious.  
  
“Is just –the” Harry takes a deep breath and looks at the table. “I just don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you? Like, you’re really rich and I just have money to go by, so you may thi–” Louis doesn’t gives him a chance to go on.  
  
“Harry. Stop right there.” Louis reaches out and rubs a finger in Harry’s temple, trying to smooth his frown out of his face. It works a bit, Harry gives a smile at the touch. “I know you for not even two weeks but I know that you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. You probably feel bad about stepping on an ant. You’re lovely, and you taking advantage of anyone is not a possibility.” Louis smiles at him, and Harry still frowning a bit smiles back.  
  
“Well, I’m glad then. Because I like you Louis, with or without your money and status” Harry’s smiles a bit wider. “And I’ll have you know, is quite normal for people to feel bad about stepping on ants okay?”   
  
Louis stares at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, Harry joins him. They walk out the restaurant warm and giggly, walking fast towards Louis’ car; the wind a bit cold but not much strong. When Louis is approaching the door, Harry puts a hand in his waist and leans forward so he is kind of hugging Louis from behind. Louis swallows.  
  
“Can I drive Lou?” he whispers right on Louis’ ear and the older boy can’t do anything but nod and walk to the passenger seat when Harry lets go of him.   
  
When they’re inside and settled, Louis allows himself to ask again. “So, where are we going?”

“We’re visiting a park. It is open at night and I’ve heard is a great place for couples.” Harry smiles at him, so Louis chuckles and lets him be. He is not much a fan of outdoor places like that but with that smile he doesn’t care much where they’re going.  
  
Turns out, the park is beautiful. They have lights all over, decorating the trees and the paths.  Even at night time there are quite few people walking around. Louis is impressed. He tells Harry as much.  
  
“Yeah, I am too. I’ve only heard about it, so it is my first time here too.” His eyes are scanning the trees around, his eyes are shining –probably the lights but for Louis is all Harry. He grabs Harry’s hand and tugs him forward, starting to walk.  
  
“What are you waiting then? Let’s explore!” Louis maybe looks pathetic or completely gone for Harry, probably both. But it feels really nice, so he doesn’t mind if his face splits in two.  
  
They follow the large path, awed at the little lights illuminating the trees. Harry specially, clutching at Louis’ hand when they pass by a statue that looks “absolutely beautiful” or when they see a giant tree in the middle of the park “it looks so pretty and shiny Lou, don’t you think?”

Louis thinks they are indeed pretty, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. How can he, when there is such beautiful boy holding his hand? Smiling more brightly than the lights, bouncing like a five year old and shaking his hair out of his face, how can he look at anything else? He can’t. The older lad can only watch the way Harry’s eyes are reflecting the lights, and the way his smile only gets wider when he turns and sees Louis watching, he doesn’t even turn away.  
  
They walk  all around the park, Louis is already a bit tired, he notices Harry looks a bit tired too –happy but tired – so he suggest they sit down for a while. Harry chooses to sit in the grass instead of the bench because according to him “it feels nicer”, and Louis would say its stupid if anyone else said it, but this is Harry and he has this dimpled smile so he can’t resist. Louis just rolls his eyes and goes along.

He lies next to Harry, their sides pressed together with one of his hands in his stomach while he uses the other as a pillow. He is simply copying Harry, as he hasn’t lain in the grass since he was 10, he lost his way to feel comfortable. Louis hears Harry chuckle next to him so he nudges him with his elbow. Harry just laughs louder and searches for Louis’ hand, taking it in his and resting their entwined hands in his stomach. Louis smiles.  
  
The grass is cold, the wind is getting a bit stronger, but it feels warm with Harry by his side.  
  
“I wish I could see the stars” Harry says. Louis takes his gaze away from the boy’s face and looks up at the sky. Cloudy, as it always is in London. “It’s kind of impossible to see them in London.” He adds with a sigh.  
  
“We should go on a road trip, to a place where we can see them.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hand. Harry hums like he is considering the idea. The idea of asking a boy he met a couple of weeks ago to go on a road trip is ridiculous, but who cares.   
  
“You think our date is going good enough so I’ll want to see you again?” he can  _feel_ the grin in Harry’s face.  
  
“I don’t think so.” He turns to Harry with a blank expression and finds the boy watching him curiously. Louis grins. “I know so.” Harry’s face mimics his and he slaps Louis in the shoulder. Before Louis can react –not that he would but – Harry is over him, supporting himself with his free hand in the grass beside Louis’ head. He is just grinning up at Harry.  
  
“You’re so cocky, Mr.Tomlinson” Harry says while slowly leaning down.  
  
“I’m not. You’re just plain obvious” Louis moves his hand that was beneath his head to caress Harry’s cheek. He takes a moment to admire. The rosy colour spreading in his face; the long curly hair falling in the sides of his head; the way his lips start parting. Louis still doesn’t believe he is real. “And so am I.”  
  
Harry kisses him, softly and lovingly.   
  
Louis can’t be cold with Harry hands warming his, the younger man’s breath keeping the colour in him. With Harry, is like the cold can’t reach him.

**Author's Note:**

> so my first chaptered fic!! I hope you all like this, I love to write about these idiots my life is a mess haha I'll update probably every 2 weeks :))) thank you for reading!!


End file.
